


The Bachelorette

by themitamlads



Series: Secrecy is Key [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themitamlads/pseuds/themitamlads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Styles decides to sign up for the Bachelorette in hopes to fall in love, he doesn't expect to fall in love with one of his competitors, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this au in 2014 and i just now wrote it hahahahaha  
> hope you like it!

_It was probably a mistake_ , Harry thought, a huge mistake and he probably shouldn't have even signed up for the dumb show to begin with. But then again, who wouldn't want to go to a luxury resort in Mexico to possibly meet the love of your life?

Truth is, Harry was pretty shitty about relationships and he never has really had a real, true relationship. For crying out loud, he's twenty-three years old and he hasn't had a steady relationship since he was probably sixteen. Harry wants to find someone, wants to find someone that will be important in his life and that will actually mean something to him.

And then there's that part of Harry's mind that's extremely nervous for this entire thing. What if he gets sent home after the first week? What if the bachelorette hates him, what if all the guys try to beat him up, or what if he's that socially awkward guy that doesn't even attempt to socialize with anyone or get to know the bachelorette? Yeah, there's a lot of shit going on in the poor man's mind right this second. A part of him wants to turn around and go back to his rinky-dink flat in London, but that's kind of impossible considering he's on a plane right now headed for Mexico.

Harry lets out a sigh, leans back and relaxes his shoulders a little in the quite comfortable plane seat, let's his eyes flutter a few times and get heavy before he finds himself entering a deep sleep, his mind still wondering what the outcome of this whole thing will be.

It doesn't feel like it's been a very long time when Harry wakes up. But when he does, he kind of wants to just fall right back asleep because he realizes that he's already made it to his destination. His throat makes a funny noise when he swallows down the lump in his throat, _yeah_ , he's definitely nervous.

Harry grabs his bags and exits the plane slowly, he looks around and finds nothing but beautiful trees around him and what appeared to be a bright blue ocean that didn't look too far away. "Wow," he muttered, taking in the wonderful weather and the beautiful scenery. _Yep_ , he could _definitely_ get used to this. Maybe this would be a lot better than his shitty flat back in London, a lot better in fact.

"Excuse me," Harry hears a low voice say from behind him, "a limo is waiting for you right over here whenever you're ready."

Harry turns around and finds a smaller man standing there in front of the limo. Harry nods and the man, still unidentified, puts his luggage's in the trunk before allowing Harry inside. Harry watched the trees pass by the windows, each gap between the trees revealing a little bit more of the beach and the ocean.

"We're here, Mr. Styles," Jeff, Harry had figured out his name after having small talk with him, "this is where you'll be staying with everyone else."

Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head when he stepped out of the limo. The beach was absolutely stunning and the resort that everyone would be staying in was absolutely beautiful. It was exactly how Harry had imagined it and more. Once Harry retrieved his luggage from Jeff, he hurried quickly over to the bungalow and shack looking resort.

"Ah, and you must be Harry Styles. Pleasure to have you here, Harry. The rooms are right up there, I believe you're the last one to arrive." A man said as soon as Harry approached him, Harry nodded and threw him a quick smile before scurrying off to quickly unpack his things and find out more about the bachelorette. He needed to get to know her, and considering he was the last one to arrive, other men were probably all over her.

It took Harry about fifteen minutes to unpack all of his things and neatly put them in his own dresser. He quickly put on a pair of yellow swimming trunks that were, well, a bit short but they really made his thighs look great. After running a hand nervously through his long, curly hair, he decided to walk out onto the beach where everyone was. That was when he saw her.

The bachelorette's name was Valerie Johnson, she had long blonde hair and was wearing a bikini that was ten times to small for her petite body. She _was_ petite, but her boobs were huge and Harry _liked_ that. She was currently in the water, her arms wrapped around a man's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist loosely. The man had a jet black quiff with a little stubble and plenty of tattoos, like Harry himself. Valerie was laughing loudly at how the waves kept crashing into them but she managed to hold onto the man for dear life.

And _fuck_ , Harry thought, he was probably already at the bottom of the list and the guy that's holding her is probably number one. Besides, she's probably already talked to the rest of the guys here that are also just standing around chatting.

Harry cleared his throat and glanced around at his competition, until he saw a man that made him do a double take. His hair was a messy fringe, he also had a little bit of stubble. Is stubble a thing now? He was wearing a pair of swimming trunks as well, although his were a navy blue color. Harry wanted to go talk to him, wanted to at least make friends with _one_ guy here.

It was then where Harry realized that he was _still_ staring at the smaller man, because he glanced over at Harry and gave him a smile in which Harry gladly returned, but Harry couldn't help but blush. His smile was perfect, his eyes crinkled up just slightly and Harry could only imagine how much they crinkled up when he smiled _really_ big.

"Whatcha' starin' at mate?"

That was when Harry realized that the man he had been staring at was now standing in front of him, he was now talking to him. Harry felt as if he had been frozen in time and he was a little bit embarrassed. And shit, he was such a perfect height. Not too tall, not too short. Just right.

"Oh- er- um, just, you know. Checkin' out this place. 'Ts really, really nice. Like, so much better than Cheshire." Harry responded, trying his best not to stutter his words but clearly luck was not on his side today.

"Ah, I'm from Doncaster. It's pretty dull there, well, a lot more duller than this I mean. This place is absolutely phenomenal, you know? Never been to a place like this before. Don't wanna go home." The man replied, running a hand through his hair as he stared at Harry intently.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Me too. What's your name? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. I'm- I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

The smaller man chuckled at Harry's stuttering words. "Nice to meet you Harry," he shook his hand firmly, "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson," great name, Harry thought. Great name for a very good looking man. Wait, _what?_ Since when was Harry interested in him. Harry came here to fall in love with the bachelorette, not Louis. _What_? Love? Who said anything about-

"You know, she's been snogging that same guy for at least 40 minutes now! Absurd, if you ask me, could at least give us all a chance." Louis said, and wow, Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't staring at his mouth the whole time he spoke. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to the house. Got some more unpackin' to do, I'll see you later on or at dinner, yeah?" He added, and Harry nodded his head a little quicker than he should have.

"Um - yeah, oh yeah I'll see you," was all Harry could mumble out as he scratched the back of his neck.

As soon as Louis walked off, Harry let out a much needed breath. Why was he getting nervous around this tiny guy whom he'd just met? He meant nothing to Harry, he was a complete stranger, but yet Harry found himself staring at the lad's hips as he walked off into the house. And yeah, Harry might have to have a wank later on at the mere thought of Louis' ass. No one needs to know.

~

Alright. Fuck. Valerie had managed to move along to every single guy there except Harry. She even made moves on Louis, and Harry couldn't help but watch from afar and gawk at their actions.

"I really enjoy playing footie back home and spending some time with my sisters, I really enjoy children you see," Harry overheard Louis say, "also, I'm a big fan of this cocktail," he had said as he drank.

Valerie giggled, she was practically sitting in Louis' lap. "A man who enjoys kids, I like that a lot."

Things began to get far too intimate for Harry's liking and he found himself walking away because he refused to watch anymore of it. It's not as fun watching people make out than it is to actually make out with someone, that's for sure. "Whoa, watch where you're going!"

Harry gasped as he ran into one of the other guys in the competition. "Shit - I'm sorry, wasn't even watching where I was -"

"It's cool, don't worry about it," the guy mumbled, "I'm Seth."

Harry extended his hand and Seth shook it. "M' Harry, nice to meet you. In the worst way possible," he chuckled, "really sorry about that mate."

"Wait, you're Harry? You're the guy everyone's talking about..." Seth's eyes widened, "Shit, dude, I'd kill to be you."

At this point, Harry was completely and utterly confused. "I'm sorry, what? Why do you say that?"

Seth shook his head, "Word on the street is Valerie really has taken a liking to you. That's why she's saved you for last." Seth gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, "must be the curls, right? I'll see you around dude."

If Harry thought he was confused before, well, he was even more confused now. He turned around and watched Seth walk off and shook his head.

It was then when a soft, petite voice cleared their throat from behind Harry. "Um - Harry?" It was a female, and the only female on the island happened to be -

"Oh, Valerie, hello," Harry said, smiling at the blonde in front of him. "I'm - uh, shit never mind you already know my name. And I know yours."

Valerie giggled, "Yeah, I've heard about you. It's nice to finally talk to you though, it's been such a hectic night." She was really an attractive girl, her blue eyes really stood out and her blonde hair was almost perfect. Her body wasn't bad either, Harry couldn't find a flaw.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't seem to see her step closer to him, but when she did he felt all of her pressed against the front side of his body. "You're so hot," she whispered while wrapping her dainty arms around Harry's neck. Harry was slightly taken aback, normally it was the guy that made all the moves before the bachelorette, but in this case she was.

"I'm - uh, thank you." Harry whispered, watching her every move. He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer, the warmth taking over his body. And when she stood up on her tip-toes to reach Harry's height, he found himself dipping his head down and ghosting his lips over hers. They were soft, just like every other part of her. And then they were kissing, full on, tongue and all.

As Harry was kissing this girl, whom he had just met officially, he couldn't help but bring himself to think about Louis. Imagining if it was Louis who he was kissing instead of Valerie, squeezing his hips lightly instead of Valerie's, biting his bottom lip instead of Valerie's, dipping his head into the crook of his neck to leave soft kisses instead of Valerie's. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about Louis, the guy he'd just met not even a few hours ago.

"Hey, the camera's are off, wanna come back to my room? Stay the night...? If you know what I mean," Valerie whispered as Harry left a line of kisses down the column of his neck.

As Harry pushed into her that night, his mind kept wondering back to the curvy lad whom he'd met hours before. And has he came into the condom, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be inside of Louis instead of the blonde girl below him.

~

The next morning, Harry was on edge. Apparently you're not supposed to have intercourse with the bachelorette before she has decided who it is she wishes to marry. Well, shit, cause Harry had sex with her last night.

"You alright mate?"

Who knew three words could make someone the happiest person alive. Because Harry was definitely feeling a lot happier after hearing that, or maybe it was because those three words happened to come from none other than Louis Tomlinson. "I'm - yeah, I'm alright, yeah."

When Harry looked at him, he swears he's seen an angel. Maybe it was the messy bed-hair, or maybe it was the tight shirt with the sweatpants that were tight around his bum, or maybe it was the fact that his face was literally glowing. "You sure? You look a little... Eh, what's the word... Upset? On edge?" And yeah, Harry was definitely upset and he was definitely on edge.

"I'm just  - didn't sleep very well last night. Couldn't seem to get comfortable. Jetlag and stuff," Harry mumbled, trying not to meet Louis' intense gaze.

"Oh yeah?" Louis said as he took a seat next to Harry, "because when I looked in your room last night, you weren't there. Care to explain?"

Harry's breathing managed to pick up in a mere five seconds. Yeah, he was definitely about to pass out. "Wait - you went in my room last night?"

Louis nodded as he took a bite out of his banana, "Mhm. Your light was on, went to see what you were doing but you weren't even there. Where were you?"

"I.. I, uh," Harry honestly had no idea what to say. He was being put on the spot and he just couldn't come up with a lie fast enough. Which honestly, he's not the best at lying anyway. Turns into a stuttering and sweaty mess.

"Look, 'arry," Louis whispered, getting a little closer so only Harry would hear. This shouldn't turn Harry on. It really shouldn't. "You can be honest with me, 'm not gonna rat you out or anything. I wouldn't do that to you." And god, if Harry had a small, very small, crush on Louis before, well, that small crush just expanded to a very large one.

"Alright," Harry breathed out, "I slept with Valerie. Last night. I - I'm not quite sure how it happened. Found myself following her back to her room though. And then I read this morning that you're not supposed to have intercourse with the bachelorette. Lou - I'm fucked! If anyone finds out about this, I can kiss this show goodbye, and I-"

Louis' hands were on Harry's shoulders now, giving them a gentle squeeze which Harry appreciated a lot. "Hey, calm down Harold. It's gonna be okay, because no one's gonna find out about it. It's gonna stay between you, me, and Valerie. She won't tell anyone because if she does she'll get kicked off the show too, you're not gonna tell anyone, and I'm definitely not gonna tell anyone because I'm really not ready to say goodbye to you just yet, curly. So don't worry yourself out, alright? Everything's fine."

God, if Harry didn't get a little more calm after that, he'd be lying. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And shit, did Louis just say that he's not ready to say goodbye to him? As in, he wants to continue to get to know him? This might possibly be the best day of Harry's life.

"Thanks, Louis," He finally answered, "means a lot. I'm just, I don't wanna go home yet. I shouldn't have done that last night, kinda regret it actually if I'm honest."

Louis gave him a funny look, "You regret it? Having sex with Valerie?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I mean, if we weren't on the Bachelorette that would be totally different. But if anyone finds out about this then I'm screwed. Plus - she wasn't that great of a shag, if I'm still being honest." Harry couldn't help but whisper the last part, just in case any curious ears happened to be listening to their conversation.

Louis let out a giggle that melted Harry's heart, "Really? Well, everyone that shags you must have some tough competition, hmm?"

Harry wasn't sure how to take Louis' comment, but for some reason it made him a little upset. "Excuse me? Are you like, saying that I shag everyone or something? Cause I'm not like that-"

Louis gasped and shook his head quickly, "What? No! I was just - I was saying that maybe you're tough to please..." Harry could tell that Louis felt very, very small at that moment. His voice got softer and a small look of worry washed over his beautiful features.

Harry brushed Louis' cheek with his thumb, he really didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what caused him to be intimate and touch Louis.

They stayed quiet for what seemed like ages, just staring at each other. Louis was the first to pull away, and mumble a, "I need to go get ready," as an excuse.

He left Harry alone in the kitchen, alone to think about how much he was starting to like Louis in such a short amount of time.

~

It had been a great few weeks, but as the weeks went on, some of the guys started to get sent home. Harry knew he wasn't going to get sent home, in fact, he had a feeling he was going to make it all the way and possibly be Valerie's choice. Louis was still here, Harry wasn't surprised. Louis was such a likable person, he got along well with everyone he spoke to.

As the weeks went on, the number of guys in the competition continued to decrease.

"Who do you think is gonna go home next?" Louis had asked Harry one night as they sat out on the porch together, right by the hot tub. Harry wouldn't mind climbing in it and having Louis take a seat right in his lap.

"Not sure," Harry mumbled, taking a sip of the tea Louis had made for the both of them. "Hope it's not either of us," he added.

Harry couldn't help but notice the smile on Louis' face as he stared blankly at the table they were surrounding. Harry sat up a little until he was able to rest a hand on the smaller man's back gently. "Everything okay, Lou?"

Louis looked at him then, his face was soft and his eyes were twinkling from the lights that were illuminating the porch. "I'm just, I dunno. Little nervous, s'all."

"Nervous? About what?" Harry pressed, he wanted to know. Wanted to know what was bothering Louis because he just wanted to _help_. Wanted to make Louis happy like he should be all the time.

"You and I both know that you're not going home anytime soon. Me, on the other hand..." Louis trailed off, taking a shaky breath, "I dunno how much longer I'm gonna be here Harry. What if I don't make it until next week? Do you know what that means? I'll have to go home... back to Doncaster... and, and you and me - we'll never see each other again.."

Harry could tell Louis was genuinely worried and upset. It broke Harry's heart to see him so worked up over this. And honestly. Harry had no idea what to even say to him. He was speechless.

So, he did what he thought was right.

He grabbed Louis' face and pulled him into a deep kiss. It startled Louis, Harry could feel the quickness of his breath as soon as his plump lips pressed against his thinner ones. And wow, Harry had imagined kissing Louis plenty of times before, but he had no idea it would feel this amazing.

It was even more amazing Harry could feel Louis kissing back, moving his lips ever so slightly against his own. Harry stroked Louis' cheeks and darted his tongue out, just testing the waters to see how Louis would react. Harry ran a hand down to Louis' hip, giving it a squeeze, attempting to tell him that he wanted him closer. he wanted to wrap his arms around him and feel his body against his own.

It was when Louis got out of his chair and plopped down on Harry's lap Harry made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. He wrapped his long arms around the smaller man's lower back, pulling him impossibly close and opening his mouth with his tongue.

"Ngh, Harry," Louis whimpered against Harry's lips, catching his attention. 'Why - why didn't you do that s-sooner?" He added, pulling apart enough just to look down at Harry with swollen lips and a gleam in his eyes.

Harry pressed his face into Louis' neck, opening his mouth against it and swirling his tongue against the smooth skin. "I- I don't know. I didn't know if you'd be okay with it," Harry mumbled while pressing kisses all over Louis' exposed neck.

Louis tilted his head back even more and let out a soft moan, so soft it made Harry twitch in his sweatpants and it made him want to hear those noises for the rest of his life. "'Course I'd be okay with it - would've been okay with it from day one." Louis raked his hands up and down Harry's hair, before tugging on it and making Harry let out a low  growl, making Louis smirk. "Like to get your hair pulled, hmm?"

"Yeah, baby," Harry gasped, feeling Louis grind down on him. They were both unbelievably hard now, just from simply touching and kissing. Harry needed this, and he knew good and well Louis needed this just as bad as he did. But not only did they need this, they both wanted it so much.

"H-Harry," Louis stammered out, his mouth open and his cheeks flushed a pretty pink color. "C'mon, bedroom. Let's go to your bedroom babe, please. Want you so much."

Harry didn't need to be asked twice, before Louis was even done talking he had stood up with the smaller man in his arms and began carrying him inside the resort and back to his room. He made sure to shut and lock the door, just in case anyone was awake and happened to be wondering around. It was almost 3 AM, there was no way someone was still lurking around unless they were doing the same thing Louis and Harry were doing.

Harry threw Louis on the bed playfully, the both of them giggling as they shimmied out of their clothing. Harry managed to grab some lube and a condom before climbing up the bed and resting in between Louis' legs, hovering over him. "I want to do so many things to you, Lou," Harry whispered to him. The room was dull but was still illuminated by a single lamp on the dresser, it was quite romantic, for Harry, that is.

Louis rolled his head back, exposing the column of his neck for Harry to mark up - which he did gladly. "Please," was the only thing Louis could say through his soft moans. He wanted this just as bad as Harry did.

"What first babe, want my mouth? Or you want my fingers?" Harry asked, his plump lips forming around each vowel of every word. He spoke so, so slowly, the grogginess in his voice was unbearable.

Louis almost choked at Harry's questions, "I-I'm... Your mouth, please," he whispered before glancing up at Harry. Harry nodded and gave him a little half smirk before kissing his lips once, and then moving down his body.

"Might be a little easier if you turn over for me, love." Harry said, and Louis turned over easily. He put a pillow under his hips and opened his legs as an invitation for Harry. Harry couldn't help but notice Louis grab onto the thin bed sheets beneath him, looping it between his fingers and holding on.

Harry eased down to Louis' level, he spread his cheeks easily and his mouth watered at the sight. He had been wanting to do this for God knows how long and here he was, about to eat Louis Tomlinson's arse. He must've been awing in the beauty for too long because a few seconds later he had an impatient Louis begin to squirm and ask when he was going to do anything. Right.

He settled to just kitten licks at first, which easily turned to him swirling his tongue at Louis' rim and barely pushing the tip inside of him. Harry could hear the whimpers from Louis get louder and it was possibly the most beautiful noise Harry has ever heard. Honestly, he could probably get off to the noises Louis' makes, they were so heavenly. His tongue was flicking in and out of Louis' hole, pushing passed the tight heat of muscle and feeling the warmth inside of Louis. All Harry wanted to do was get closer and closer and closer, he couldn't get close enough.

When he pulled away, his chin was dripping with spit. Louis turned around and gave him a disapproving look, almost ready to argue with him and tell him he wanted more. "I'm gonna fuck you now, baby," Harry said quickly, turning Louis around onto his back before easing on top of the smaller man.

Louis gasped and nodded, his bottom lip was tucked in between his teeth as he watched Harry's every move. "Please, c'mon Harry hurry up." Hearing Louis beg was probably the hottest thing, next to his moans and whimpers. Harry knew then he'd never be able to deny Louis of anything ever again. He never could to begin with.

Harry slid the condom onto his length before easing it into Louis gently. He wanted to fuck the life out of Louis, wanted to make him sore for days, to make him remember this months from now, but he couldn't do that until he knew Louis was comfortable and ready.

Louis' whines and gasps slowly turned into moans as he got used to Harry's rather large dick inside of him. They fit together perfectly, like two missing puzzle pieces. As soon as Louis got comfortably, he began to beg once more. "Harry - please, fuck me. God, I -"

His sentence was cut short and was turned into a rather long, high pitched moan when Harry thrusted particularly hard into him. He was so, so deep already. His thrusts only got harder and deeper, and Louis was honestly in pure bliss. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, and his legs were wrapped securely around Harry's narrow hips. It wasn't until Harry pushed in, deeper than he imagined, he hit Louis' prostate at the perfect angle.

Louis' mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, his eyes closed tightly. Harry couldn't help but notice Louis' hand creeping down to his own dick, he needed to come.

Harry pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own, pumping it in rhythm with his hard and fast thrusts. The bedposts began slamming against the wall and Louis was a moaning mess beneath Harry. "Shit, Harry, I'm so fucking close - babe," he whimpered out between kisses, "please, make me come, baby -"

"Gonna make you come, Lou. Gonna make you feel so good," Harry moaned out against Louis' lips, their tongues intertwining. "Just let go for me baby, can tell you're close. I'm close too," Harry grunted, his thrusts getting messier and rougher.

Louis came with a rather high pitched shout, and Harry followed after him with a few more thrusts until he spilled into the condom. Harry collapsed on top of Louis and Louis let out a little grunt, followed by a small giggle. "Harry - you - can't just do that!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he nuzzled against Louis' neck, "Couldn't help it. Got tired."

"At least pull out, then sleep babe." Louis said with a laugh, trying to encourage Harry to sit upright. Harry let out a groan but obliged.

Louis smiled when Harry laid down next to him and pulled him close, snuggling up with him. They were both drifting off to sleep until harry placed a hand on Louis' stomach, feeling around.

"Ugh, you've got dry come all over your stomach, Lou!"

~

The next morning was... awkward to say the least. Harry woke up alone in his bed, which is a terrible way to wake up after having sex with someone. He rose up slowly, rubbing his eyes before getting up and heading off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day ahead.

There was now only eight guys remaining in the house, and there was fifteen to start with. The numbers were decreasing every week and Harry was scared he or Louis would get sent home next. After having the talk with Louis about him being scared he would get sent home next, Harry was worried it might actually be true. Although the more he wanted to believe that it wasn't true, he wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ true.

When Harry walked out into the living room, he noticed Louis was sitting alone at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. Harry could spot his bed head from where he was standing and couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face.

"I can feel you staring at me."

Harry's face flushed at Louis' words as he walked toward him. "How'd you know I was even standing there?"

"You're not the quietest person, Harold. You stomp your feet like t-rex," Louis said with a mouth-full of cereal, and wow, _he looks cute even with a mouth-full of cereal_ , Harry thought.

"'M not a t-rex," Harry said with a pout as he took a seat next to Louis.

Louis smiled and ran a hand through Harry's long messy hair, "No, you just happen to walk like one, that's all love."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and couldn't help but smile. The room grew quiet and the awkwardness began to creep in again. _No, no, stop,_ Harry thought. The last thing he wanted was for things to be awkward between him and Louis.

"Listen, Harry..."

Harry snapped right out of his thoughts and turned his head up to look right into Louis' blue eyes. God, they were so blue. Bluer than the ocean with a hint of green. "I'm... about last night. I - I don't really know, I just... I'm not really sure what to say," Louis continued, "listen, we can't - we can't just do that. If anyone caught us, if anyone _saw_ us, they'd send us home without a doubt."

And honestly, that was not what Harry was expecting at all. Was he trying to call things off?

"What - what do you mean? Are you... are you saying you don't want to do that anymore?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Louis let out a small sigh and Harry couldn't help but smell the cereal in his breath. "I'm saying it's for the best that we don't, yeah. We're in a competition -"

And that, infuriated Harry. "Whoa, a competition? You actually still care about the competition even after I fucked-"

Louis slapped a hand over Harry's mouth in attempt to shut him up. It worked. For the mean time. "Would you keep your voice down?! All the other lads are right outside on the porch, damn it! If they heard you we'd-"

"Get sent home, I know." Harry said irritatingly as he pushed Louis' hand away. "Listen, Louis. Do you actually still care about the competition? Like, you want to be with - with Valerie? You wanna fucking marry her?"

"I didn't say that, fuck, Harry calm down. I'm- all I'm saying is that we can't continue..." Louis made a gesturing hand between him and Harry, "...this, whatever this is that we're doing. We can't continue to do that. If we get caught, we're screwed."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. Louis actually still cared about the competition. Harry could care less about it, he could care less about what other people think - even if they did get caught. He'd rather get sent home then pretend to like Valerie and actually want to marry her. _Did Louis actually want to marry her?_

"Last night was amazing, really, it was. But we can't, we can't do it again, okay?" Louis continued.

Harry shook his head and stood up, slamming his hand on the countertop. "I get it, Louis, god. You don't have to say it over and over I'm not fucking stupid, okay? I get it. We're not a thing and never will be. So go ahead, go make out with Valerie and get her to fall in love with you because I don't give two fucks!"

Louis stood up then, his lips pursed into a line and his tiny fists clenched. "Listen here, asshole, you're twisting my words and making me look like the bad guy here but _really_ I'm being the realistic one!"

Louis stormed off out of the resort and Harry watched him stomp off the porch. Harry couldn't help but groan loudly as soon as he left, he was pushing Harry away already. He was letting this stupid TV show control him.

Harry had thought about running after him, just so he could yell at him a little more. He didn't understand why Louis was being like this. Last night, he was practically begging for it.

 _Whatever_ , Harry thought, _if Louis wasn't going to try, then neither was he_.

~

If Harry thought things were awkward before - well, things were even more awkward now. Being in the same room as Louis, walking passed him on the beach, eating dinner with him, it was all so awkward. Most of the time they avoided eye contact, and whenever one of them caught the other one staring they would look away as quickly as possible. Harry hated this, and he was pretty sure Louis hated it just as much. They had become such good friends and now they have to avoid each other at all costs.

It was early in the morning and Harry found himself sitting on the beach, watching the waves crash into the sandy shore. He was playing with the sand in his fingers, tracing his fingers in it and drawing random patterns. He didn't even notice Louis had joined him, he was now sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" He had asked.

Harry shrugged, continuing to play with the sand in his fingers. "Dunno, just bored I guess. Woke up early and I couldn't get back to sleep so I came out here to sit. Pretty peaceful."

He could see Louis nod out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, it is. You know what today is, right?"

Harry looked at him then. He noticed his hair was the normal fringe, a little bit of scruff on his face, but he had bags under his eyes. Was he not sleeping like Harry? "No, what's today?" Harry finally asked.

"Rose ceremony. She's giving away six roses, so that means two guys will be going home..." he trailed off, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of his neck. His face screamed _worry_ , Harry could tell. He was worried he wasn't going to get a rose.

"You're gonna get a rose, Lou. You don't need to worry yourself to death, okay?" Harry said reassuringly. In a matter of five seconds, Louis had managed to come even closer and rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You don't know that, Harry. You don't even know if you're gonna get a rose."

And _yeah_ , Harry thought, he was going to get a rose. He knew he was going to get a rose. Valerie was interested in him and he had taken her on so many dates since they had sex. Of course, she went on dates with every one of the guys, but she had chosen Harry to take her on dates more than anyone else in the resort.

Louis' hand was now on Harry's thigh, stroking it slowly. Harry glanced down at Louis, his eyes were closed. "Lou... we - we can't, c'mon."

He regretted saying that, to say the least. He was pushing Louis away from his body, the warmth leaving him once more. Harry couldn't help but notice the hurt in Louis' eyes, all he wanted was someone to hold him and listen to him, Harry could tell. But Harry hadn't forgot about what Louis had said to him a few days ago in the kitchen.

"Are you gay, Louis?"

It was a bold question. Harry thought he already knew the answer to it but he had to make sure. Obviously Louis was interested in men otherwise he wouldn't have had sex with him that night.

Louis looked up at Harry then, "I'm... I don't know. I- I've had flings with guys before, I dunno, Harry. You weren't my first, obviously."

"Well I know that, but... You came on this show to fall in love with a girl," Harry pointed out, "and then me and you fucked. Are you bisexual?"

Harry could tell Louis was getting fed up with his questions. "Harry, I'm- I don't know, okay? I don't know. I've never- I've never had a boyfriend before, if that's what you're asking me."

And yeah, that was what Harry wanted to know. "What about you?" Louis added.

Harry sighed, "I'm... bisexual. But, I'm," Harry had no idea what to say or how to word anything, Louis had taken the words right from his mouth, "I'm obviously attracted to you, Lou, you know that."

Louis made eye contact with Harry briefly, "Harry, you can't. We came here to fall in love with a girl, just like you said before."

"Fuck it, Lou! We could leave, just leave the show," Harry was rambling now, "c'mon we could just go home together. We could get them to disqualify us somehow and-"

"It's really not that easy, Harry," Louis interrupted him. "Honestly, we really just need to focus on the competition, okay? Whatever happens, happens."

"I know you're not in love with Valerie, and you know I'm not in love with her, so what's stopping us?" Harry asked. He didn't want to stop talking to Louis about this, he wanted answers.

Louis spit out a laugh then, "Oh, so are you saying that you're in love with me then? Come on, Harry, you hardly know me."

 _I know you way better than you think_ , Harry thought.

Louis glanced up at the resort, "Look - everyone's starting to wake up. I'm gonna go, okay? I'll see you later, at the rose ceremony."

Harry wasn't thinking when he pulled Louis in for a kiss. And honestly, he was a little surprised when he felt Louis kissing him back, his smaller hands clutching at Harry's shirt collar. It was a lot deeper than Harry expected, when they pulled apart they were both gasping for air.

"You bastard," Louis said, smiling. "You can't just do that."

"I just did," Harry smiled.

~

Louis looked amazing in a suit. Like, wow. Harry was speechless, he'd seen Louis in a suit for weeks now at every rose ceremony but he couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked tonight.

"Brad," Valerie had said as she handed out another rose, this one being for Brad.

Harry was the first one to receive a rose, of course. Louis was still waiting to get his rose, and Harry could tell he was nervous. He kept fidgeting, playing with his fingers, glancing at Harry every chance he could get. All Harry could do was hope Louis' name would get called. Harry was stood in the lineup with all the other men that had already received a rose, there was only three roses left to be given out.

"Seth," Valerie said with a smile.

Two roses left.

"Ethan," Valerie said, handing the rose to Ethan and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ethan joined the lineup right beside Harry.

One rose was left. Harry could feel himself sweating, he didn't know what he'd do if Louis' name wasn't called out. If Louis wasn't on this show anymore, what would be the point?

"Louis," Valerie said.

Harry could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders as his name left her lips. As Louis took the rose from her and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, Harry couldn't help but notice the relieved look on his face as he joined the lineup.

It took a while for everyone to say their goodbyes to the men that didn't make it through, and honestly Harry just wanted to go back to his room and sleep. He was tired of being filmed for TV, and he sure was tired of acting like he was in love with Valerie.

"Wanna get a drink with me?" Louis' soft voice had whispered in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

And _okay_ , maybe Harry wasn't as tired as he thought he was.

All the other guys were by the pool with Valerie, sucking up to her and trying to win over her affection. Louis and Harry were sat at the bar together, drinking and laughing at absolutely nothing. Yeah, Harry had missed this.

"I seriously thought I wasn't going to get through. Did you see me sweating?" Louis said between giggles, "The back of my neck was soaking wet."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his words, "Yeah, I noticed. I was starting to get nervous too, if I'm honest..."

Louis looked up at him then, starting to get serious. "What - really? You were nervous for me too?"

Harry sighed and nodded as he set his drink down on the bar. "Yeah, Lou. If you didn't get through I don't know what I would've done. Like, I probably would've left the show."

Louis smiled, that amazing smile that was so big and genuine. The corner's of his eyes began to crinkle up. Harry was in love with this man, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. There was so much to love about him. "I'm glad we've made it this far... together."

Harry didn't know if Louis was being serious or if he was starting to get drunk. Earlier Louis sounded as if he didn't like Harry at all.

Louis arose from his seat and grabbed Harry's hand, looking around before pulling him inside the resort and going straight into Harry's room. "Don't forget to lock the door," Harry had whispered against Louis' lips.

They fell on the bed together, Harry on top of Louis. "I - I thought you didn't, thought you didn't wanna do this anymore," Harry whispered against his lips, shoving his tongue deeper into the smaller man's mouth.

Louis let out a needy moan, "Don't bring that up right now, Harry, please."

And so he didn't. He would bring it up the next morning though, when they were both sober enough to talk about it.

"Ride me, Harry, please," Louis had whispered. And god, Harry wanted it so much.

"Yeah, fuck," Harry grunted, trying to get his clothes off, "gonna ride you. Wanna feel you inside me, Lou."

Harry never really bottomed, in every other relationship with a guy he had, he was always the top. Of course, he had bottomed before, this wasn't his first time, he just preferred to top. He was going to do anything to please Louis, though, just wanted to make him happy.

Harry found himself crawling down Louis' naked body, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Louis let out a blissful moan, his head falling back on the pillows, "Fuck - shit, yeah baby. Gonna let me fuck your mouth?"

And fuck, Harry wanted that so much. He nodded quickly, already taking Louis' length into his mouth as much as he could. He began bobbing head with Louis' thrusts, Louis' cock hitting the back of his throat in a rhythm. "Shit, just like that baby," Louis had whispered.

Harry's eyes were getting watery, and Louis must have noticed. "Shit - Harry, am I hurting you? I'm, shit I'm sorry, didn't realize -"

Harry put a hand on Louis' thigh, stopping him. He pulled his dick out of his mouth and shook his head, "No, feels good, Lou. Love it so much," He said, his voice raspier than usual.

Louis breathed out a curse word that Harry didn't catch, but before Harry knew it his mouth was full of cock again. "God, feels like you were made for this, love," Louis was whispering as he fucked Harry's mouth, "so fucking good at it," just listening to Louis talk and praise him made him wanna come.

Louis came down Harry's throat and Harry gladly swallowed it, which turned Louis on even more. He was already getting hard again as he watched Harry lick the excess come off of his mouth. Louis pulled Harry up the bed more, "Where's the lube at, babes?"

Harry raised up quicker than he should have and grabbed it out of the bedside table drawer. He tossed it to Louis and Louis began coating three of his fingers. "Gonna take good care of you," Louis mumbled as Harry got comfortable on his back. "Gonna make you feel good," he added.

Harry let out a rather embarrassing whine as Louis entered two of his fingers inside of him. "This okay?" Louis had asked, and god, he was so caring. Harry loved it. Harry nodded quickly, his face softening up as he got more comfortable.

Louis added a third finger just as quickly as he had added the second one. His fingers moved quickly inside of Harry, scissoring him open in all the right ways. Harry gasped and grabbed onto Louis' wrist after what seemed like ages of fingering, "Shit - Lou, 'm ready."

Louis dropped a kiss to Harry's lips and nodded. They switched positions so Louis was laying on his back and Harry quickly scurried onto Louis' lap. Louis had his bottom lip caught between his teeth while watching Harry get situated.

"Do we have to use a condom?" Harry asked, his hand pumping Louis' cock while he waited for an answer.

Louis shook his head quickly, he just wanted to feel Harry, and Harry wanted to feel all of him. And when Harry grabbed onto Louis' thick cock and began pushing it into him, they both couldn't stop the moans from escaping their lips. It just felt so right. Just like when Harry was fucking Louis, everything felt so right. They were meant to be doing this together.

Harry settled on Louis' cock faster than Louis thought he would, he began moving his hips in slow circles. Louis gasped and grabbed onto Harry's thighs, squeezing the meaty flesh. "Faster - Harry, c'mon," Louis begged, he was moving his hips the best he could underneath Harry and it didn't seem like it was enough. Harry needed to _move_.

When Harry really started moving, really started rolling his hips and clench his arse around Louis' cock in all the right ways, Louis was hanging by a thread, Harry could tell. Louis' pretty face was redder than usual, his lips swollen and red from all the biting.

It didn't take long until Louis managed to flip them over and drive into Harry, his hips snapping against Harry's and fuck, Harry hadn't felt so amazing his whole life. Their moans echoed the room, thank god everyone was outside around the pool otherwise they would've been caught by now.

"C-Close, Lou," Harry panted, his mouth hung open and his eyes screwed shut.

Louis leaned down and sucked Harry's nipple into his mouth, his teeth grazing the sensitive bud and shit, that was it for Harry. He came harder than he had his entire life, and Louis was close behind him with just a few more thrusts.

When they both came down from their high, their breathing getting a little more even, Louis couldn't help but smile. "Did you just come untouched, babe?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah... Kinda, uh, got a nipple thing."

"I'll remember that," Louis had whispered before they both fell into a much needed sleep.

And yeah, they might've fallen asleep in dry, sticky come but that was okay, it'd all be worth it when they shower together in the morning when they wake up.

~

When Harry woke up, he was happy to notice that Louis was still sleeping soundly right next to him. It was a beautiful sight, really. Louis looked so small, so precious while he was asleep. Harry moved closer and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest so they could fit together.

"You better have a pretty damn good reason to be waking me up, Harold," Louis said, his morning voice was quite possibly the sexiest thing Harry has ever heard.

Harry giggled and pressed his lips against the side of Louis' exposed neck. "Hmm, I suppose that's a good reason," Louis whispered when he felt Harry bite at the flesh of his neck. Harry smirked.

"We gotta shower, baby," Harry mumbled against his neck, "fell asleep in our come last night."

Louis groaned at that, his hand coming down to Harry's half hard cock and wrap around it. "Don't feel like getting up right now," He mumbled, his strokes starting to get faster as Harry's dick got to full hardness.

It took a few minutes until Harry realized what Louis wanted to do, _jerk off together_. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' already hard cock and began stroking it lazily, his fingers grazing over the tip in all the right ways. Harry moved closer then until he could grab his own cock and Louis' cock, jerking them off together at once.

They kissed lazily, morning breath on their lips and it was mainly all tongue and teeth. None of them minded, though. They both came at the same time and Louis decided to be a little shit and go down underneath the covers, licking his come off of Harry's stomach.

Harry would definitely be lying if he said that didn't get him hard again.

~

After their shower, there was apparently a meeting between all the guys going on in the living room. They all stared at Louis and Harry as they walked in and joined them.

"So," Seth began, clearing his throat, "since everyone has joined us now, we can finally begin this meeting."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, crinkling up his eyebrows.

Seth sighed, he clearly looked uncomfortable. "Uh... we all heard, some noises last night..."

And yeah, that was all Louis and Harry needed to hear, shit. They had been caught, it was definitely over.

"...we think Ethan was in Valerie's room, they were having sex. We could hear them while we were on the porch last night," Seth continued, and shit, they hadn't been caught after all, "so we haven't decided if we're going to tell the producers about it or not. We were all gonna vote on it."

"I say we tell, that shit isn't fair at all." Brad mumbled, clearly annoyed.

Harry couldn't help but think back to weeks ago, when he had sex with Valerie. He could've been in this very situation.

"Maybe we should talk to Ethan about it first, see what really happened," Louis said, his voice softer than usual. Harry could tell he was thinking about the same thing as him.

"Hell no! That shit isn't fair, he can't just go breaking the rules and get away with it." Brad yelled, his face turning a shade redder. Shit, Harry was starting to get nervous. What if they all found out about him having sex with Valerie?

"Everyone needs to calm down," Harry said, his voice low and calm. "We're gonna talk to Ethan first, and then we'll tell the producers about it, alright? Take a breath, Brad."

When the meeting was over, Louis and Harry were the only ones left in the living room. Harry sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh, his head laying back against the back of the couch. "Lou, I know you're thinking the same thing I am."

Harry felt Louis take seat next to him, and before he knew it he felt a familiar reassuring hand on his upper thigh. He wanted to keep it there forever. "About how that could've been you, and still could be you if they found out about it?"

Harry groaned and nodded, "Yeah, don't remind me."

"No one's gonna find out about that, Harold. You have no reason to worry, alright?" Louis said before planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

Before Harry could turn and give Louis a real kiss, Louis was already up and holding his hand out to Harry to help him up. "C'mon, let's go to the beach, I wanna take a swim."

Harry smirked and took his hand, standing up to full height so he loomed over the smaller man. "We could always skinny dip..."

Louis hit his chest and giggled, "Oh shut up, c'mon let's go."

Harry had on his swimsuit faster than lightning, and really he just wanted to see Louis in his swimsuit. He absolutely loved Louis' body - adored that little tummy and all the tattoos that inked his skin. There really wasn't a flaw on him.

Louis stepped out of his room wearing black swimming trunks that made me look tanner than he usually does. Harry's mouth was practically watering.

"Ready, love?" Louis asked, breaking Harry's train of thought.

Harry nodded eagerly and they both exited the resort and walked down to the beach. They walked as close as they could, making their hands brush against one another's as they walked. Harry was so tempted to grab hold of Louis' hand, intertwine their fingers together and just squeeze. He wanted everyone to know that Louis was _his_ and only his.

They spent the whole afternoon not only laying on the beach, but swimming around in the water together. It was difficult to be as intimate as Harry wanted to since there was other people on the beach and also in the water. The only thing Harry could think about doing was try to find a spot where they'd be alone.

Harry simply took hold of Louis' dainty wrist underneath the water and began dragging him toward a more secret part of the island. Louis gasped and giggled when felt himself being dragged and he looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. "'Arry," he said, coughing when he got a mouth full of water, "where are we going?"

"Just explorin', Lou," Harry said instantly, a prominent smile etched on his face. He loved this man.

"Well I know how to swim, you know, you don't have to drag me along like a dog." Louis said, always so sassy.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly but let go of Louis' wrist. "Don't act like you didn't love it. All you had to do was sit there, now you have to swim."

"Alright, you can drag me again now," Louis said once he realized he had been proved wrong.

Harry grabbed onto his wrist again and dragged him until they had made it to another part of the beach. There was no one around, it was pretty much abandoned for the most part, despite the trees and wildlife. "Wow - this is gorgeous," Harry heard Louis say from behind him.

"Innit?" Harry asked, he was in awe himself at the beautiful sight.

"So why'd you drag me all the way over-"

Harry grabbed onto Louis' thighs and hoisted him up, making Louis gasp and cut his sentence short. He clung his legs around Harry's waist and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Harry then pressed his lips against Louis' thinner ones, Louis opened up for him immediately and invited Harry's tongue inside.

They made out slowly and soundlessly for what seemed like ages, chest deep in the water with Harry holding Louis up by his thighs. Harry could tell Louis was starting to get out of breath, so he pulled away from Louis' lips and ducked his head down to press kisses against the side of his neck.

"Always wanted to have sex on a beach," he said, biting at Louis' neck gently.

Louis let out a breath that had Harry's dick twitching in his swimsuit. "Y-Yeah?" Louis asked, Harry felt him arch his back so their chests could be pressed closer together. _Closer_ , Louis always wanted to be closer.

Harry snuck his hand into the back of Louis' swimsuit and began squeezing and needing at the smooth flesh of his bum. "Mhm, always wanted to, Lou," he breathed out against Louis' ear. "With you," Harry added, just to make it a little more romantic.

Louis couldn't help but hit Harry lightly on the chest, "Now is not the time to be a softy, Harold."

Harry smirked and grabbed onto Louis' swimsuit, he began pulling it down inch by inch. God, he wanted this so bad. The thought of having sex in a public place made him want it ten times more, too.

"What - Harry, no!" Louis gasped, he quickly pulled his swimsuit back up and gave Harry a look. "What if..." he trailed off, looking around before leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear, "what if a fish swims up our -"

 _"Louis!"_ Harry almost screamed, laughing hysterically. "That is _not_ going to happen! That's not even possible, babe, fish can't do that... not even tiny ones..."

Louis shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Harry, I saw a show once and that very thing happened to someone around our age! You have to get it surgically removed once it swims up in there, and it's apparently really painful."

Harry rolled his eyes, "So, you're telling me... that you just got me all hot and bothered, and now you won't even have sex with me? Because you're scared a fish is gonna swim up our dicks?"

Louis nodded quickly and giggled, god, that giggle was the cutest thing Harry had ever heard. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Harry groaned and lolled his head back, which Louis took advantage of and began pressing tender kisses to it, which Harry liked a lot. "We could keep on kissing though," Louis said between kisses, "rather like kissing you, you know."

Harry let out a little gruff of annoyance, managed to smack Louis' bum before tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. "Kissing's not as fun as me sticking my dick up your arse, Lou."

Louis gasped against Harry's neck, a smile forming at his lips, "Language, Harold."

"Is that - is that Louis and Harry?"

Harry could feel the color leave his face, he felt as if he was about to pass out. Louis was the first one to turn his head and take a look at Valerie and Seth, they were sitting on a blanket on the beach getting a full show of Louis and Harry.

And shit, the only thing Harry could think about doing at the time was just drop Louis into the water. So that's what he did. Louis landed right on his feet, a mortified look on his face to match Harry's.

"That _is_ Louis and Harry!"

 _Yes Valerie_ , Harry thought, _it's us._ There was so many things Harry could've said, he could've denied everything and said something along the lines: _it's really not what it looks like_ , or, _Louis hurt his foot so I was carrying him_! But unfortunately, both Louis and Harry looked like a deer in headlights and were unsure what to say.

Some time must have passed, because Valerie and Seth were now running back to the resort, probably to tell the producers of this fucked up TV show what they had just seen.

"Well that's just great," Louis breathed out, "it's over, Harry. For the both of us."

Harry couldn't help but bite his nail, "No - no, Louis, it might not be. You're jumping to conclusions."

As they climbed out of the water and dried off with the towels they had brought, they decided to take the walk of shame back to the resort and go ahead and receive their punishments. Harry already knew what their punishment was going to be - they would both get kicked off the show, which really might not be so bad.

"Louis, Harry," A man started, Harry recognized him as one of the producers of the TV show. "Please come in and take a seat with us, we have something to talk about. I'm sure you already know what it's about."

The tension was awful. Harry could hear Louis swallow the lump in his throat as they took a seat in front of the producers and also Valerie. God, if looks could kill, Valerie would've killed Harry already.

"I know what I saw," Valerie mumbled, "they were... Harry was holding Louis - they, they were kissing and groping each other."

"Is what she's saying true?" One of the producers asked, wanting to get some kind of confirmation.

Harry was just about to deny it, try and come up with some stupid excuse that Louis could go along with. "It's true, yeah," Louis had said before Harry could say anything. And Harry was shocked to say the least.

The room grew very quiet after Louis' words were spoken. There were looks of disbelief on everyone's faces, including Harry's. He couldn't believe Louis didn't lie like he thought he would. Maybe he was just as done with this show as Harry was.

"Well, you know what this means," one of the producers sighed.

Both Louis and Harry nodded slowly, but none looked upset. If anything, they were both happy that they were getting disqualified, now they could go back to their normal lives and be together.

"Were kicking Louis off the show and Harry will remain as one of the competitors."

And well, they really weren't expecting that to happen.

Harry stood up and bawled his fists up, "Excuse me, _what_?! Am I missing something here? Cause this makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

The producer gave Harry a calm look, "Harry, chill out. The camera didn't get your... intimate moment with Louis on video, so, no one knows about it. Were sending Louis home because we can't let you continue your relationship with him. We'll say he had a family emergency."

"But I don't have a family emergency," Louis grumbled from his seat.

"Which is why we're gonna lie, Mr. Tomlinson," The producer grumbled right back. Louis was definitely pissed, Harry could tell. His whole demeanor had changed.

"This isn't fair at all, why the fuck do I have to stay? Why is he the only one getting disqualified? We should both be getting disqualified." Harry yelled, he was furious now. He was actually getting separated from Louis and he'd have to continue the show without him. There was no way he could do that.

Instead of answering Harry's questions, they turned to Louis and gave him simple orders. "Have your things packed by tonight, Louis, the limo will be here at 8 to pick you up. We're sorry it has to be this way."

Harry could see Louis roll his eyes as he nodded. "Yeah, 'm sorry too."

When the producers, including Valerie, left it was once again just Louis and Harry. The silence that remained in the room after they had left broke Harry's heart, he honestly had no idea what to even say to Louis.

"Better go pack up my things then," Louis murmured.

"Yeah... I- I guess so," Harry stammered out.

The rest of the evening was filled with Louis packing up his suitcase. Harry felt as if this was all his fault, which, honestly, it kind of was in a way.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Harry whispered, a hint of hurt in his voice.

Louis looked up at him, a half smile on his lips as he zipped up his suitcase. "Just do me a favor, curly," he said, walking over to Harry and pressing a hand on his smooth cheek, "don't fall in love with that blonde Barbie doll."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he stood up and wrapped his lanky arms around the petite man's body and pull him into a much needed hug. "I can promise you that I won't fall in love with her, Louis Tomlinson."

All Louis could do was hug Harry back just as tight and pray that he was telling the truth.

And as Harry watched the waves crash against the shore as he stood out in the sand long after Louis had left in his limo, all he could do was pray that Louis wouldn't fall in love with someone else.

Because Harry was going to find him again.

**Author's Note:**

> so... obviously there is gonna be a sequel. thoughts??? i'd love to hear opinions :) be nice please


End file.
